


Three Times Darwin Adapted

by misura



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: [what it says on the tin]





	Three Times Darwin Adapted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciliegio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/gifts).



> there were a lot of fun prompts/ideas/tropes in your letter, but not all of them fitted well in CN, so I figured I'd throw a couple of them into a treat. this is mostly silliness, really, but I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you will too.

.01

Alex doesn't like splitting up for missions, but he likes the idea of Scott in an underground cage match even less, so the plan gets adapted accordingly: Scott's going to raid the office for the files, while the rest of them go and stage a distraction.

In hindsight, maybe volunteering for a three-way free-for-all wasn't the best choice for that last one.

Darwin's power is mostly defensive; it's good, and Alex doesn't worry (much) about Darwin getting hurt, but after the crowd's seen Darwin's trick a couple of times, the enthusiasm wanes a bit.

Alex can blow shit up, no problem, only Darwin's immune and Logan heals any damage Alex'd be able to inflict. If this were for real, he might go after the guards, the fencing, but it's not: all of this is just for show, to keep people's attention on what's happening inside of the cage instead of outside of it.

Logan's the only one of them who's any good. He knows how to make it look good, how to throw Alex and Darwin around a bit without actually hurting them. Still, this isn't the kind of crowd that's come to watch a good fight. This is the kind of crowd that wants blood and guts. This is the kind of crowd that's come to see suffering.

"I've got an idea," Darwin whispers. "It's pretty much completely batshit crazy, but if it works, it'll be one hell of a distraction. You game?"

Alex nods, closes in for a fake punch, and darts out of reach again.

Darwin nods back and reaches for his pants, which is not quite what Alex was expecting.

Then Darwin drops his pants, and the roaring of the crowd drowns out any thought Alex might have had about the level of batshit crazy this plan is.

 

("Hadn't taken you for an exhibitionist," Logan says, later that night, when it's the four of them, all safe and sound, and a USB-drive with a whole lot of files.)

(Darwin shrugs. "Adapting to survive, remember?")

("Man, I always miss the fun things," Scott says.)

(Alex hits him in the face with a pillow. It doesn't make him feel any less sore, but that doesn't mean Scott didn't deserve it.)

 

.02

"All right, which one of you assholes is trying to feel me up?" Logan asks, sounding and looking dripping wet and pissed. "Because while I appreciate the thought, now is really not the time."

'Now' is five minutes after they've somehow managed to end up in the middle of the ocean, with no land in sight. (On the plus side, they've all survived getting thrown out of an airplane. In a crate. While drugged into semi-consciousness. So all in all, Alex figures they've come out ahead.)

"Um, same here?" Scott says. "Though I'm not sure it's one of you. Feels more like - I don't know? Something creepy from the deep?"

That's the moment Alex feels something brush against his own leg, of course. "What the hell."

"Sorry, guys, I think that's me," Darwin says. He looks like he's treading water like the rest of them, but now that Alex looks more closely, his movements are a little off. Like he doesn't actually have legs right now. "Give me a moment to get them under control, all right?"

Logan groans. "Great. Stuck in the middle of the ocean and the kid gets fucking tentacles."

Scott giggles. Alex needs a few seconds to figure out why. When he does - well, he's not sure he'd call it funny, exactly, but ...

"Someone wants to explain to me how tentacles are essential to anyone's survival right now?" Logan asks. Alex has known him long enough by now to spot the signs though. They kind of think a whole lot more alike than any one of them is comfortable admitting, him and Alex and Logan.

"Maybe it's the universe's way to tell us to stay right here and wait for rescue?" Scott suggests.

"Right. Nothing like being in the middle of getting fucked by tentacles when the rescue party shows up."

"C'mon, Logan," Alex says, because when Logan gets like this, having Scott try to reason with him rarely ends well. "They'll be an hour, at least. Maybe two. That's plenty of time. I mean, what else are we going to do? Besides, when do you think we'll get a chance like this ever again?"

 

.03

They find shelter in something that barely deserves to be called a cave, none of them warm enough to argue or crack a joke at Logan's terse command to strip and huddle together, to share body heat.

Alex helps Scott strip, not liking the way Scott doesn't even shiver anymore. His hands feel icy - not that Alex expects his own to feel any better. His still shake though; his body's still trying to heat up again.

Darwin grows fur. Thick, luxurious and blue, kind of like Hank's, but thicker.

There's only one of him and three of them, so it takes a while to arrange everyone to Logan's satisfaction, to optimize the use they'll get out of having their very own heat-generator slash living-blanket.

Alex's stomach rumbles.

"Um," Darwin says. "Speaking of which, how are we for food?"

"We're in between 'don't you worry about that right now' and 'shut the fuck up and go to sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning'," Logan says. He's almost as warm as Darwin, plastered against Alex's back, but less furry. More solid, though. More ... safe. Having Logan at his back makes Alex feel like, first impressions notwithstanding, everything's going to be fine. Logan's going to get them through this.

"I'm just asking because er, I think I may have a solution? Maybe?" Darwin sounds embarrassed.

Logan shifts. "Are those teats? You grew teats? What's next: you growing a - never mind."

"They even work?" Scott asks. It's the first thing he's said in about an hour, aside from a few grunts, so Alex counts it as a good sign, even if it's also a dumbass question.

"One way to find out, genius, and guess who just volunteered," Logan says.


End file.
